Fighter
by FanFicChick101
Summary: Cindy, a girl who was trained to become a vampire hunter, visits Mystic Falls to spend a year with her uncle Alaric. There she gets mistaken for her ancestor who is a vampire, meets some deadly Oringals, and learns who she is. The Originals always get what they want, but she is not going down without a fight. R
1. Goodbye Pete, Hello Mystic Falls

**1**

I doubled in pain as Pete punched me in the stomach _hard_. Spitting out blood, I glared at my older brother.

"You could have dodged that, Cindy," Pete scolded me as he gave me a smirk. Ever since our parents died, Pete became not just my older brother but also my father. For some reason, he decided to teach me to fight.

"Why?" I remembered whining. Pete just gave a sad look as if remembering something before giving me a small smile.

"You want to learn how to fight bullies, right?" He had joked, ending the conversation. I shook off the memory and lunged at him. Elbowing him in the ribs, I rolled under his punch before kicking him in the butt.

Laughing as I pulled my dirty-_did I mention grumpy_? -Older brother up. "You should have dodged that, Pete," I grinned as I mimicked him. Pete just gave me a sarcastic smile before heading back to the house.

"You did good, little sis," he smiled at me over his shoulder, "but that's only because I let you win." I just laughed at him as I brushed the dust off my already torn jeans.

When I was in my room, I plopped onto my bed with a sigh. Ever since my favorite uncle, Alaric, offered me to stay with him for a year in Mystic Falls, Pete has me working out and training more. I don't know what his deal was. Maybe he had heard of the animal attacks Caroline, my best friend, told me about.

Pete peered into my room. "Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Sure," I scooted over as my older brother sat next to me on the small bed. "I can stay here with you if you don't want me to go-"

Pete cut me off. "No, Cindy, I want you to live your life." He gave me a sad smile. "That was something I never got."

"What do you mean?" Scooting closer, I rested my head on his shoulder. Pete wrapped an arm around me and sighed.

"I just want you to be safe; I promised our parents I would take care of you."

Oh, so he did hear about the animal attacks. Alaric must have tipped him off. Great, now my brother is probably going to call me every few seconds to see if I was okay. Smiling, I pulled away from my brother and slapped him.

"I will be alright, Pete, you didn't train me for nothing. I can take care of myself."

* * *

I paused at my uncle's house, smiling at the thought of seeing him again. Brushing a strand of my wavy chestnut hair out of my eyes, I knocked and was surprised to see that no one was home.

"That's weird," I muttered, heading back to my car. "I guess I have to see what Caroline is up too." I thought about calling her, but decided against it. Driving up to the grill, I took out my phone and texted Alaric.

_**Hey Ric, I'm at the Grill right now…..you weren't home earlier when I came by**_

I sighed as I walked into the old hangout place, Caroline, Bonnie, and I used to go to as kids. Almost leaping in the air for joy when I recognized my friend's blond curls, I headed toward her. That was when I bumped into this guy who was about to walk out.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I gazed into his icy blue orbs. He gaped at me.

"Rosaline?"

I shook my head, confused. "Uh, no, I'm Cindy….I'm sorry that I'm not who you're looking for." His shock dissolved quickly and he gave me a charming smile.

"I'm Damon," he gently kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. Trying not to giggle, I pulled my hand away and smiled back. He was gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you, Damon," I grinned before heading toward Caroline. Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when she saw me.

Before I could react, Caroline had me in a bear hug. "Oh my god, Cindy! I can't believe you're here!" That was when Bonnie saw me. Now I felt like I was choking as they both hugged me.

"Nice to see you guys too," I managed to choke out. They both let go and Bonnie took my hands as Caroline giggled.

"Where's Pete?" She asked me. Caroline and I shared a smile, both knowing the crush she had on my brother.

"Sorry, just me, Alaric invited me to spend the year with him." I explained. Bonnie face fell a little bit with disappointment. That was when a cute blonde guy came up and pulled Caroline to him. My eyes widened as they kissed.

"New boyfriend? Caroline, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me about him," I pouted playfully. Bonnie let out a small laugh.

"He's Matt Donovan," she told me. Caroline giggled. Matt smiled at me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Cindy," he kissed Caroline's head. That was when I got a text from Ric.

_**Sorry…..was still at work. I'm home now**_

"Sorry," I gave an apologetic smile. "I have to go and unpack." Caroline hugged me.

"Glad you're here," she smiled. Bonnie gave me a nod. I winked at Matt before I left.

"Take care of her, Donovan, or I will kick your ass."

He grinned back. "Is she always this protective?" He whispered to Caroline. She just smiled at me before walking back to their table with Bonnie.

* * *

Just as I was leaving the Grill, I was pushed against the wall.

"Rosaline, I know it's you," I heard a purr in my ear. A guy with crooked teeth smiled at me. Who the hell is Rosaline? Pushing him off me, I glared at him.

"I don't know who you're talking about-"

He clenched his hand around my throat so that I couldn't breathe. "Klaus isn't happy with you, for running from him." I punched him in the face and kicked him hard in the chest. He fell back, freeing me from his grip on my neck. Fangs protruded from his mouth as he turned to glare at me. Shit.

That was when I ran.

**Cliffhanger! Lol…I'm evil **** Please review and send me ideas for the next few chapters. I will try to update some more. Constructive criticism wanted only! R&R**


	2. The Mysterious Friend

**Yay! Finished with the 2****nd**** chapter! Phew! I hope you like it...if you have any ideas on how you would like the next chapters to be, please don't hesitate to review it. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries characters….only Cindy, Pete, and any other characters I add in **** Enjoy!**

**2**

The vampire pounced on me, growling fiercely. He smirked when I tried to struggle. Tracing a finger down my neck, I froze when he brought his mouth to my throat.

"You're human!" He looked at me with surprise. I wanted to roll my eyes and say, "Duh!" But with my current situation, I bit my lip wisely. Suddenly, he was thrown off of me and against the wall by a familiar figure. I gasped when the vampire fell over dead.

Icy blue orbs pierced into my soft brown ones as I stared at the person who saved me. I peered down at carcass of the vampire and looked back up to Damon. "Isn't he supposed to disintegrate, or something?"

He smirked. "Myth."

I started feeling really dizzy. Damon caught me when my knees gave out. "Are you one of them?" I asked him, hoping he would say no. He just stared intensely into my eyes. That was an obvious yes.

"You know what," I pulled away from him, "I'm going to go home now." Fear threatened to crush me as I started walking. I gasped when Damon grabbed my arm.

"Cindy, I know this is hard for you to take in, but I can't have you telling people you know about vampires."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Really? Do you honestly believe people would take me _seriously_?" His pupils dilated forcing me to look into them and stay frozen and obedient under their intense gaze.

"Forget what happened tonight," he said softly. "All you did was walk out of the Grill and was attacked by someone who was playing a stupid prank. You didn't see me."

"I didn't see you," I repeated him, gazing into his eyes. He disappeared, snapping me back to reality. Turning around to thank him, I found that he was gone. I blinked as I headed toward my car. A note was taped to the window.

_**Watch your back – A friend **_

Creepy….. Taking the note, I ripped it in half in disgust. Some kids were playing a prank on me just because I was new.

* * *

"Hey, Ric," I smiled as my uncle opened the door.

He gave me a frown, "I texted you an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know. I just got held up." I sighed in annoyance. "When I was leaving the Grill, some jerks decided to play a stupid joke."

Alaric stepped aside, letting me inside. "Pete called." I groaned. Of course, Pete called, he worried about everything. I knew he loved me and that I was all he had, but I wish he could see that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"You just had to tell him about the animal attacks?" I half complained, half joked as I poked my uncle in the side. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you have a brother that cares about you." Ric gave me a grin. "You should call him before he comes to Mystic Falls loaded with machine guns." I rolled my eyes and headed to the guest room, where I was staying. Taking out my phone, I dialed Pete's number.

"Hello?"

"Pete, its Cindy," I prepared to brace myself for one of his worried lectures. "Ric told me that you called."

Silence.

"Pete?" Gripping the edge of my dresser, I waited for his response.

"Cindy? Sorry, I dropped the phone."

Letting out a relieved sigh, I leaned against the door and grinned. "Pete, you don't have to keep calling me, I'm fine."

"Say's the girl who is in a town known for animal attacks."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Well, I'll let you go. Stop worrying, Pete." I felt a breeze as I hung up and gasped when I saw my bed. A small box with a note stared back at me.

_**It's not nice to rip up warnings from people trying to save your life- A friend**_

Picking up the box, I found an old looking bracelet. Shivers went down my spine.

* * *

"You should come to the party tonight," Caroline's bubbly voice filled with excitement as I sat across from her on her bed. I tilted my head in amusement.

"I just got here and already you are dragging me to parties," I mused. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's more of a small get together," she absent-mindedly played with my hair. "Bonnie and I are going to the Salvatore Boarding House to hang out with Stefan and Elena." I almost forgot about Elena. I remembered hearing about her and her brother, Jeremy's parent's car accident.

"Yeah, that would be neat seeing Elena again," I murmured. Caroline grinned.

"Come on," she pulled me off her bed. "I want to show you something."

**Sorry, I know that this chapter was short, but I promise I'll try to keep them long. Please review me any ideas or characters you would like to be in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Alaric is Kidnapped

**Don't worry, Klaus fans, he is going to pop up soon! I'm sooo happy because I just had two auditions for a play I want to be in! Wish me luck!**

**3**

"Caroline," I gazed at her in shock. "You look….amazing!" My best friend grinned at me as she twirled in her dress for the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's. She wore a pretty red dress that hung down her shoulder that showed off her curves.

She giggled. "You should come!" Giving a laugh, I shook my head. It was in a week, but I wasn't that great when it came to parties. Unless you got me drunk…..well that's a different story.

"You know how I am at these things," I tried to ease my way out. Caroline held a hand up, stopping me.

"It's not a party without you, I'm afraid you're going." My blonde friend set her chin stubbornly.

I sighed. "But-"

"Nope!"

"Caroline!"

She smirked and put her fingers in her ears. "I'm not listening!"

"Fine, I'll go," I muttered. Caroline smiled triumphantly as she changed back into her top and skinny jeans. Her phone vibrated.

"It's Elena," she ran a hand through her blond curls. "Ready?" I nodded.

* * *

As we drove up to the Boarding House, I gasped in surprise, the place was huge. Not to mention beautiful.

Caroline knocked hard on the huge oak door. A guy in a leather jacket, with bright blue eyes and raven-black hair answered the door. He smirked.

"Hey, Barbie."

Caroline just rolled her eyes and walked past him. I shook my head, confused. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," he gave me a sarcastic smile. I felt bad.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I explained. "I just didn't know you lived here."

Damon just smirked and stepped aside, letting me in. Before I joined the others, he stopped me.

"Want to skip this and go somewhere more romantic?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I grinned as I leaned to whisper in his.

"Not a chance!"

Bonnie and Caroline sat next to a small brunette girl, who I remembered to be Elena, was cuddled up next to a cute guy in the living area. I smiled as I sat across from them.

"Hey, Cindy!" Elena perked up. "I'm so glad that you're here. This is Stefan, my boyfriend." I didn't fail to notice both Bonnie and Damon roll their eyes.

Stefan gave me a friendly nod, "Nice to meet you."

Looking around, I stared at him in amazement. "You have a beautiful home."

Damon snorted. "You don't have to lie." Stefan shot him a glare.

"Are you guys going to the masquerade ball?" I asked innocently. Secretly, I hoped they would so that I would at least know some people there. All of a sudden, the air got tense. Damon and Stefan shared a look. Only Elena seemed confused as I did.

"What's wrong?" I ask hesitantly. Damon sighed as he poured himself some bourbon.

"Nothing," Stefan said quickly. I stared at him suspiciously. I was going to ask Caroline about it later. My phone buzzed. It was Alaric.

"I got to answer this," I gave an apologetic smile before walking outside to answer it. "Ric, what's up?" I nearly dropped the phone when I heard a different voice on the other end.

"Hello, Rosaline."

"Who is this?"

I heard him laugh heartlessly. "Shouldn't you ask about where your dear uncle is?" My face paled. He continued.

"Klaus isn't happy that you ran from him after he gave you everything," he sounded bored. "Come alone to the old warehouse if you want your descendant to live. Time is ticking, Rose." He hung up. Who the hell were Rosaline and Klaus? Questions filled my head as I quickly jumped into Caroline's car.

* * *

"Ric!" I called as I ran into his apartment. There was no answer. A note was attached to the wall.

_**Cindy, **_

_**Went to the Grill…text me if you need anything**_

_**-Alaric**_

Was the phone call a prank? If so, I will totally kick Ric's ass. But it couldn't be…..my uncle didn't go _that_ far when teasing me. My phone buzzed again, this time it was Caroline.

"Cindy, where the hell are you?"

I closed my eyes before answering. "Caroline, I think….. I think someone took Ric."

**With Ric gone and someone named Klaus, thinking that she is Rosaline, what will Cindy do? Lol, I know that I promised to keep these chapters long…..but I couldn't miss the chance of a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha, I'm evil!**


	4. Dark Secret Revealed

**I want to thank you guys for your support….without it, I probably wouldn't have made it past the first chapter! Reviews would definitely be appreciated…I want to hear your thoughts. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**4**

As soon as I hung up, Caroline barged into the small apartment. I gave her a confused look. "Caroline? How did you get here so fast?"

She ignored my question. "I need you to tell me what happened." Hesitantly, I told her about the phone call. Caroline let out a low sigh.

"I'll call Damon and Stefan." I stopped her arm before she could reach her phone.

"Don't bother," I said calmly. "He wants me to go alone. If I don't do what he says, Caroline, he will kill my uncle!"

Caroline looked at me sympathetically. "What makes you think that he won't kill _you_?" She was right. But I couldn't take the chance of Ric being killed just because I didn't do what this creep says.

"I have to take the chance."

"Cindy, I don't think you know what you're dealing with!" My best friend protested. I glared at her suspiciously.

"What are you not telling me?"

Caroline looked away. "Cindy….there's something you need to know about me. About Bonnie, Elena, and the Salvatores, too."

I stepped back. "Are you saying that you helped with this?" Caroline shot her head up, quickly.

"No! Not at all!" She took my hand. "Please come with me to the Boarding House and let me explain." I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine," I looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me everything, Caroline. Promise me."

She didn't hesitate. "I promise."

* * *

"Back so soon?" Damon smirked when he opened the door. "Let me guess, you missed me."

"Not in the mood, Damon." I pushed past him with Caroline close at my heels. I could tell that Elena was surprised to see me.

"Cindy, are you okay?" She asked innocently.

"No, Elena, I'm not," I sighed, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "Alaric is missing."

Bonnie gaped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Cindy." Stefan sat across from me.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently.

"Some guy called her on his phone telling her to meet him at some warehouse alone, or he would kill Ric." Caroline explained. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, that it's not some stupid prank?"

I laughed nervously. "He called me Rosaline, the same thing you called me when we met. He said that Klaus wasn't happy with her leaving him. Does the name Klaus mean anything to you?" Both Stefan and Damon stiffened.

"Okay," I was getting irritated. "Caroline told me that you guys would fill me in. I need to know why this Klaus guy thinks I'm Rosaline and why he sent some guy to kidnap my uncle."

"Cindy, you won't believe us." Bonnie warned me.

"Try me."

They told me.

I had no words.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Cindy, your ancestors were well known and very powerful vampire hunters. Klaus happened to meet and fall in love with Rosaline, your ancestor."

"Yeah, well, now he's pissed because she left him after he turned her," Damon smirked. I nodded and stood up.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Well, are you going to help me?"

"Of course," Stefan nodded.

* * *

"Hello?" My voice echoed against the walls as I walked into the old warehouse. I slid a stake into my hand.

"Why, Rose," a smug voice came from behind me, "I'm surprised that you even came, very unlike you" I turned to find a sandy-haired guy smirking at me.

I took a few steps toward him. "You got the wrong girl. My name is Cindy. Now that we got this cleared up, can I have my uncle back?"

The guy appeared right in front of me, causing me to stumble back. He peered into my face. "Strange, you look so much like her. Klaus would want to see this for himself."

Growling, I took a step back. "Will someone please tell me who the hell is Klaus?" He laughed.

"Feisty, I like it." He grabbed my arm. "Klaus is an Original, honey." I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Where's my uncle?"

Putting his face into mine, he smirked, "Dead." My heart stopped when he said that. Clenching my fists, I punched him hard in the jaw. He threw me against a wall.

Yelping slightly, I put a hand to my throbbing head to find blood. The vampire appeared in front of me and kicked me across the floor.

"Just because Klaus, the big bad hybrid, wants you alive," he sneered as he squatted down next to me, "doesn't mean that I can't have a bite." His fangs popped out as he lunged for my throat. A blonde figure flung him off of me.

"Caroline!" I cried as the other vampire snapped my best friend's neck. I saw Stefan pin him to wall.

"Cindy," two icy blue orbs pierced into mine as a wrist was shoved to my mouth, "Drink." A cold, metallic liquid ran down my throat causing me to wince.

"He killed Caroline, Damon!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled me away gently, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Cindy, we are vampires, we don't die the same way you do," Damon informed me. So, she was okay. I sighed with relief.

"Damon, watch out!" I watched as Stefan crumpled to the ground, his neck also snapped. The vampire pounced on Damon.

"You Salvatores are idiots!" I heard him yell. "I'm older, which makes me stronger!" In horror, I watched as he raised a stake, ready to pierce Damon's heart.

"No!" I grabbed the stake that had fallen out of my hand when I was thrown against the wall, and raced toward Damon. I didn't know him well, but I couldn't just let him die. Jumping from a chair, I staked the vampire in the heart. He turned ashen grey and fell dead on the ground.

"I'm going to need a drink," I joked nervously. Then it hit me. One, vampires were real, and two, I killed one. The room started spinning.

I heard Caroline and Damon call my name as I collapsed. Everything went black.

**Spoiler Alert! Alaric isn't really dead because of his ring, so don't hate me! I'm so rooting for Cindy now! By the way…have you figured out who the 'Mysterious Friend' was yet?**


	5. Rosaline

**5**

I woke up in a large bed with Elena and Bonnie beside it. "Where am I?" My voice croaked as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Elena took my hand. "You're in Damon's room." My eyes grew wide in confusion.

"You passed out in the warehouse, so Damon took you here." Bonnie explained. Memories flooded through me.

"Alaric! The creep told me that he was dead!" I tried to get out of bed. A strong hand pushed me gently back. I looked up to find Damon staring at me.

"Ric is fine, Cindy," Elena assured me. I fell back with relief.

"So, the vamp lied?"

Damon snorted. "No, he actually did die."

Bonnie shot him a glare before giving my hand a squeeze. "He had a special ring that brought him back." I laughed.

"You know, Bonnie," I ran a hand through my silky brown hair. "If I hadn't seen what I've seen today, I would think that you were crazy." Bonnie gave me a light smile before leaving with Elena.

"Good," Damon grinned, "they were crowding my room." He plopped down beside me, putting his hands behind his head.

"Damon," I turned on my side to look at him. "Why did you bring me up here?"

"You saved my life," he gazed back at me.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I didn't have to explain because Damon seemed to understand that I was talking about Rosaline.

He sighed. "I met her after I turned. She helped me learn to control my bloodlust and forgive Stefan for completing my transition." I gave him a confused look and he told me about Katherine.

"If you forgave Stefan, why did you follow and torture him?" I asked. Damon let out a sigh.

"I forgave him for being the reason I turned," he closed his eyes, "But I never forgave him for always being chosen over me."

Moving cautiously, I curled next to Damon and pulled his lips to mine. "Katherine was blind to see how great a guy you really are." I gave him a smile before pulling away.

* * *

I hugged Alaric again when we got home. He choked. "Cindy, if you keep hugging me, I'm going to die from lack of air."

I gave him a look. "Well, it's not every day; a girl's uncle is kidnapped and killed and brought back to life." He rolled his eyes jokingly and collapsed on the couch. Taking my phone, I called Pete.

"Hello?"

"Pete, I love you." I decided against telling my older brother that I knew about the very thing he wanted to keep from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I laughed.

"Nothing, Pete, I just wanted to let you know." I snapped my phone shut before heading to my room and collapsing on my bed. I wasn't surprised to find a note on my pillow.

_**Be careful, Katherine is here- A friend**_

The note sent shivers down my spine. Katherine was here? Damon told me that she and Elena looked exactly alike. But what was more chilling was the fact that this 'Mysterious Friend' was invited in and that I didn't know who she or he was.

* * *

"Wow," I muttered to Caroline as she sat across from me on my bed. "I can't believe Pete didn't tell me about vampires."

Caroline took my hand. "He just wanted to protect you, Cindy."

I nodded. "I know, but I wish he could just see that I'm not as fragile as he thinks." Caroline laughed. I gave her a confused look.

"You are definitely not fragile, Cindy," she chuckled. "Remember when we were in fourth grade and you beat up the seventh grader that kept bossing and pushing me around?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I remember." Caroline grinned before pulling me off the bed.

"Instead of sitting around sulking all day, how about we all go hang out at the Grill."

"What would I do without you, Caroline?" I smiled at her.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, and Matt cheered as Caroline and I downed our drinks. I smirked.

"I so won that one, Caroline," I grinned as Caroline shook her head.

"In your dreams!" My best friend stuck out her tongue at me.

Jeremy laughed. "I side with Caroline." Matt gave him a high five. I gave them a look.

"Bonnie?"

She grinned. "Sorry, Cindy."

"Really guys?" I gave a pout. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to find Damon smirking at me.

"I side with you, Cindy."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed him away. "You don't count, Damon." He put his hand at his heart.

"I'm hurt."

"Whatever," I laughed. "I'll be right back." Heading toward the bathroom, I stopped when I saw a familiar figure at the exit. Before, I could see who it was, she left. I looked back at my friends, before following her.

Stepping into the alley, I couldn't see anyone or anything. I was about to head back to join my friends when a voice stopped me.

"Hello, Cindy."

I turned. Gasping, I stepped back. The girl smirked.

"I'm sorry," She drawled. "We haven't officially met. I'm Rosaline."

**So, what do you guy's think? I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I had a lot to do this weekend. Please review! I'm planning on changing the story a bit…..so please let me know what you think!**


	6. Captured and Tortured

**6**

"Rosaline?" I felt like I was looking in a mirror. The only difference between us was our eyes. While I had soft brown eyes, she had a glittering green.

She nodded, amused, "The one and only."

"You've been leaving me those notes." I stated, looking at my ancestor. She wore a leather jacket and tight black shinny jeans that were covered by long black boots.

"Obviously," Rosaline tilted her head as she observed me. "It's amazing how much we look alike."

"Why does Klaus want you so bad?' I asked.

She sighed. "He loved me and wanted to be with me. I didn't want to be with him, though, when I found out what he was. Now, I'm paying for leaving him."

"You said that Katherine was here," I ran a hand through my hair. Rosaline nodded.

"Klaus has also been hunting Katherine," She twirled her bracelet around her finger. "She is hoping to trade the moonstone and Elena to Klaus for her freedom."

"Why does he need them?"

Rosaline appeared in front of me and whispered in my ear. "Because when Klaus comes, he will kill your friend Elena and anyone else you care about to get rid of his curse." She disappeared, leaving me alone in the alley.

Leaning against the wall, I let out a low sigh. I couldn't believe Pete didn't tell me, but I knew Caroline was right, he only wanted to protect me. I, somehow, had to get that moonstone and destroy it. Without it, Klaus can't do the sacrifice.

"Hello, Buffy," I turned to find a smirking Damon. "What are you doing out here _alone_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just needed some fresh air." I tried to get past him, but he placed both hands on the wall, trapping me. His icy blue orbs pierced into mine intently.

"You're lying."

"Yes I am," I admitted, "but I don't think you will believe me."

Damon leaned closer, blocking any escape from his arms. "Try me." His eyes held mine captive and suddenly I noticed how close he was. Focus, Cindy! I shouted at myself.

"I saw Rosaline."

Damon shook his head confused. "What did she want?"

"She told me that Katherine was here…..oh shit!" I gasped. Then I remembered how strange Elena was acting. Damon raised his eyebrows in confusion. I ignored him as I took out my phone and dialed Elena's number.

"Hello?" Elena's voice came at the other line.

"Hey, Elena, where are you?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it, Stefan and I are at the Boarding House." I shared a look with Damon.

"I have to go," I snapped the phone shut and raced into the Grill with Damon behind me. There seemed to be no sign of Katherine. Caroline saw us and came running over.

"Where have you guys been? Elena and Bonnie already left." Caroline pouted. She turned serious when she noticed our face expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Katherine's here," Damon growled. Caroline gaped. My phone vibrated. It was unknown.

_**Meet me in the park. Come alone or your witch dies. - Katherine**_

"I have to go," I tried to control my anger. "Alaric needs me home." I lied, knowing Damon and Caroline wouldn't let me go alone to see Katherine.

* * *

"I'm here, Katherine," I called against the cold wind as I stood in the middle of the park. She appeared in front of me, holding Bonnie.

She smirked when she saw my eyes widen. "Damn, you do look like Rose."

"Yeah, I had a lot of people tell me that," I growled. "Let her go, Katherine!" She shook her head smugly.

"Ah, ah, ah," Katherine tsked. "I need leverage. You see, Cindy, I always get what I want. And right now, I want that moonstone."

"I don't have it," I clenched my fists. She rolled her eyes before dropping my unconscious friend on the ground. Appearing behind me, she hit me. I collapsed on the ground.

Katherine crouched down and leaned to whisper in my ear. "But, the Salvatores do, and since Damon likes you and you happen to be wanted by Klaus, you make the perfect hostage." Her sneer was the last thing I saw as I passed out.

* * *

Stirring softly, I opened my eyes to find myself tied to a chair in a small room. I saw a figure step out of the shadows. She smirked as she peered into my face.

"Good," Katherine pulled out a knife and twirled it around in her fingers, "You're awake." I groaned as my head pounded.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I saw her take out her phone and point it at me. Katherine gave me a grin.

"I'm going to send a video of your horrible state to the Salvatores," Katherine plunged the knife deep into my side. I screamed in pain. She punched me hard in the jaw, causing me to spit out blood.

"Did that hurt?" She gave a fake sympathetic look as she snapped her phone shut. "You better hope they hand it over, or you will be in a _lot_ of pain."

I spit in her face. "Go to hell!" Katherine hissed, flashing me her fangs. She grabbed my hair back and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you!" Katherine took the knife out from my side and stabbed my abdomen with it, causing me to scream in pain again. She punched me in the chest so hard that I heard my bones break.

Closing my eyes, I screamed in complete agony as Katherine pierced the long sharp blade into my arm. The smell of blood was everywhere, making me want to vomit. After the third punch, I was out like a light.

I woke up, feeling broken and bloody. Every time I rasped for air, my body trembled from the effort it took. Seeing the knife on the floor, I had an idea. I was about to move the chair to it when the door flung open.

"Come to torture me again?" I glared at Katherine. She ignored me and bit into her wrist. Shoving her wrist to my mouth, I could feel my body heal as her blood trickled down my throat. I coughed when she let go.

She smirked when she saw my confused look. "I can't afford to have you dead," She explained to me. "Besides, what fun is it to have a hostage you can't torture?" Katherine shoved some dry bread into my mouth. I coughed as I swallowed it.

Katherine picked up a fireplace poker as she turned to me. My eyes grew wide. I couldn't stop the shriek that came out of my mouth when she shoved it through my body. The pain was unbearable, I felt like I was dying.

When Katherine finally left, I couldn't help but think. If Klaus was worse than any vampire alive, I sure as hell didn't want to meet him.

"Please save me, Damon," I gazed out of the window, feeling utterly hopeless and alone. Everything went black as I collapsed against the chair.

**Please Review!**


	7. The Plan

**So basically, the Salvatores have a choice: give Katherine the moonstone or Cindy will die. Yikes! Hope you like this chapter!**

**7**

I nodded myself awake. Sunlight poured through the stained window into the cold, dirty room that I was held captive in. I was still tied to the chair. My stomach lurched when I noticed the dried blood that was most likely mine, splattered on the floor and the once white walls.

My mind couldn't help but wonder what kind of pain and torture Katherine planned to put me through today. I wanted to believe that Damon or Alaric would save me, but let's face it. Damon barely knew me and Alaric had no chance against Katherine.

"I will get out of here," I rasped. I didn't know whether I said it to reassure myself or if it was meant for Katherine. It was so weird how much she and Elena was alike, when they were completely different people.

It was about an hour when Katherine came into the room. "Hello, Cindy," she drawled in a bored voice as she took out her phone.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I taunted. Pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, Katherine gave a smirk.

"I'm going to send another video to the Salvatores to ensure that they bring the moonstone to the masquerade ball I'm attending."

I gave her a glare…..if only looks could kill, Katherine would be a pile of ashes. "So you plan on leaving me here." I stated.

"I will let you go once the stone is mine," Katherine replied curtly. "Enough talking, I'm already bored." A yelp of pain shot from my mouth when Katherine sunk her fangs into my neck.

* * *

Nodding myself to consciousness, I winced in pain from my throbbing sides and neck. It was the day of the masquerade ball. I knew that Damon and Stefan would have to make a choice, me or the moonstone. I winced when I heard a loud crash.

"Cindy?" A voice echoed through the walls of the cabin. I moaned. Was this another trick? Or did Katherine finally manage to break me and now I was hearing things.

The door flung open and I was surprised to see Damon. His icy blue orbs filled with anger and pain as they fell onto me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. My blood was everywhere and I knew for a fact that I looked like hell.

"Damon," I rasped as he sped over to me, undoing the ropes that held me to the chair, "What are you doing here?" He caught me before I fell.

Picking me up bridal style, he looked down at me. "Bonnie did a location spell. Cindy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let her kill Bonnie, Damon," I replied. Damon was silent for a moment before biting into his wrist. I felt disgusted at myself for eagerly taking his blood as it healed my body. "Why did you come for me?"

Damon looked down at me and gave me a wink. "Let's just say that were even." He sped us to his car and put me in the passenger's seat.

When we reached my house, I was surprised to see Pete and Caroline there. Ric was talking to them, but stopped when they saw me. No one said anything as I stood there with Damon by my side. Pete automatically relaxed when he saw me, but grimaced when he saw my bloody and torn clothes. Alaric pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, before pulling away. Caroline's face was brimmed with tears.

My best friend sped over to me and hugged me. "Oh my God, Cindy, are you okay?" Caroline sobbed. I patted her back and smiled.

"I'm fine, Care." Turning to my older brother, I took a deep breath, "Hey, Pete."

* * *

I was on Elena's bed, staring at her ceiling. Ric and Pete agreed that it was best for me to spend the night there. I, of course, had no say in it. But I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if I was still at the cabin. Katherine would have probably come up with new ways to torture me. The door opened and Elena's head peeked through.

"Hey," she greeted as she cautiously came in and sat down on the bed next to me. "I brought you some water." Elena generously placed the glass into my hands. I smiled at her as I drank.

"Thanks." I coughed as I set it down. Elena gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she looked away. "That must have been hell for you."

I nodded. Smoothing out the shirt that Elena had lent me, I pulled my knees to my chest. "It was and Katherine will pay." I clenched my teeth.

Elena looked me into the eyes. "I think that Damon and Stefan are planning to kill her tonight at the masquerade ball."

"Yeah, I figured that." I muttered. "But, Elena, I need to be there. She tortured me. I want to end her!" I took Elena's hands and searched her dark eyes desperately. To my surprise, she gave a grim nod.

"I'll come with you." She stated. "Katherine ruined me and Stefan. She's taking control of my life." I smiled at her determination.

Pulling away, I got up from her bed. "Good, but we need a plan."

* * *

It wasn't hard to sneak away from Jenna and Ric. They were in the living room, laughing and watching TV. Quickly ducking into Elena's car, we headed toward the Lockwood's.

Once we got there, I got out and opened the trunk. Pulling out a bag full of Ric's stakes and weapons, I handed Elena one of the stakes. Feeling her grimace, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No one is forcing you to do this El," I told her quietly. A smile threatened at her lips.

"Cindy, It's too late to back out now," Elena hid the stake in her jacket.

Taking out my own weapon and a bottle of vervain, I placed the bag back into the trunk. I sighed as Elena and I shared a look.

"Ready?" I ask her. Elena nodded.

**So, what do you think? You guys get to meet big bad Original Elijah soon! With Klaus not far behind…**


	8. Bye Bye Katherine

**Elena is fed up with being left out of everything and Cindy is out for revenge…**

**8**

Elena and I were hidden in the bushes as we watched the party. Taking my stake, I hid it carefully in my jacket, before turning to Elena. Her face was grim but determined.

"I see Stefan," Elena whispered. I looked in the direction that she was pointing. Stefan was standing alone, surveying the party for any sign of Katherine. He wore a black suit along with a mask. Elena ducked down and looked at me, "Now?"

I nodded and watched as she scurried over toward her boyfriend. The first part of the plan was for Elena to distract both of the Salvatores so that I could go quickly find Katherine without being caught by Damon or Stefan. Stefan would for sure take Elena to Damon and they would leave her with Jeremy and Bonnie, so far, so good.

"Katherine," I hissed when I saw her. She wore a dark blue dress along with a black mask. I watched as she disappeared into the mansion. Hiding in the shadows, I followed her inside. She was talking to Matt; well it looked more like compelling.

I grabbed a glass filled with Champaign as I casually walked over to Katherine. "You should know, Katherine that he is spoken for." Katherine turned and smirked.

"Cindy," She didn't sound surprised. "I see that you escaped. Maybe you're not as weak as I thought."

I let out a bitter laugh. "I believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. I think your growing soft." I smirked. I hid my face when I saw Caroline look around the room.

Katherine observed me. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that none of your friends know you're here."

"Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner," I rolled my eyes. I saw Elena across the other end of the room. She gave me a nod before disappearing into the crowd. Now it was my turn. I had to get Katherine alone.

"You know, Cindy," Katherine drawled. "I'm actually quite impressed. You are not a coward like my sister, Rosaline." I stared at her, stunned. Rosaline was her sister? This had to be a trick.

"You're lying," I held her bored gaze evenly. "If Rosaline was your sister, then Elena and I would be related and that's…."

Katherine smirked. "What? Impossible? Honestly Cindy, you both have similar features." It was true, Elena and I always gotten mistaken for sisters when we were younger. But it couldn't be. If that was true, then that meant that I had doppelganger blood in me.

Shaking my head, I knew that I had to get back to the plan. "I have the moonstone." I told her. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Are you negotiating?" She seemed interested. Good, she was buying it. As far as I knew, the moonstone was at the Salvatores house or possibly with Pete or Bonnie. I started walking away; toward the room Elena was waiting in, knowing that Katherine would follow me.

I was right. Katherine cautiously made her way after me. "Where is it?" She held out her hand once we were both in the room. A stake protruded from abdomen, and she slumped to the ground, revealing Elena standing behind her.

Katherine pulled the stake out of her stomach and smirked. "Miss," she grabbed Elena and slammed her against the wall. Taking the bottle full of vervain from my jacket, I smashed it against Katherine's head. She dropped Elena as she held her burning face.

I helped Elena up and pushed her toward the door. "Go get Pete or Caroline!" I told her. Elena shook her head.

"I can't leave you here!" She said defiantly.

Katherine, by this time, was healed and wasted no time by grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off the floor. I could feel the air being choked out of my lungs. I watched as Elena finally left to get help.

"You can't kill me, Cindy," Katherine sneered. "You can't do anything that will surprise me." I kicked her hard in the chest. She hissed in pain and dropped me.

"Trust me," I coughed as I grabbed the stake and raised it over her. "I know a few things." Katherine snarled and pinned me to the ground. Her fangs slid out and veins appeared under her glowing red eyes.

Before she could sink her fangs into my neck, a figure threw her off of me. I watched in shock as my blonde best friend stood up to Katherine.

"Caroline!" I cried as Katherine pinned her against the wall and broke her neck. I watched in confusion as Katherine writhed to the ground in pain, holding her head. I turned to see Pete standing at the door with his hand held out toward Katherine.

He didn't look at me but he turned to me. "Cindy, go get Stefan and Damon! I can't hold her for long!" I ignored him and snapped a leg of the chair nearest to me. Pete groaned as blood started to trickle from his nose. "God damn it, Cindy! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here, Pete," I told him as I quickly strode over to Katherine. Squatting down, I leaned to whisper in her ear. "Goodbye, Katherine." Her eyes grew wide with shock and hatred as I raised the stake. I closed my eyes and brought it down.

Katherine lay limp and ashen on the floor. I pulled the stake out of her heart and flung it across the room. Looking up, I saw Caroline, Pete, and Elena staring at me with shock. Smiling, I ran over to Caroline and hugged her.

"I can't believe it," my blonde friend muttered. "You killed Katherine."

* * *

The party was over and Elena, Jeremy, and I were walking to Elena's car. Elena leaned against her car and looked at me.

"I can't believe that she's really gone." She ran a hand through her brown hair. I nodded. Honestly, I was expecting for our plan to fail and we would end up dead.

Jeremy gave a grin. "When we get home, we should celebrate."

"Yeah, what do you say, Elena?" I asked, grinning. She smiled and gave a nod.

Jeremy's phone vibrated. "Can you guy's wait for me? Bonnie needs me right now." We nodded and watched as he ran off.

Elena turned around and gasped. She slumped to the ground as something hit her head hard. I quickly turned to see a man. He swung, and everything went black.

**Sweet! Katherine is dead! But there is still the Originals and Rosaline….. R&R!**


	9. Big Bad Elijah

**Ready to meet Elijah? Hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**9**

Rubbing my head, I moaned. Looking around, I saw that I was in a large room lying on a torn old couch. Well this is definitely better than being roped to a chair in Katherine's cabin. Standing up, my eyes searched the room for any sign of my friend.

"Elena!" I ran over to her slumped form. She was lying on her stomach. I turned her, so that she faced the ceiling. I started to shake her. "Come on, Elena! Wake up!'

"Cindy?" Her eyes fluttered open and she started coughing. Sitting up, she looked around. "Where are we?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "We should look around." I noticed a white piece of paper on the ground. I cautiously picked it up.

_**Cindy and Elena,**_

_**Damon and Stefan are coming for you**_

_** -B**_

"It's from Bonnie!" I exclaimed. Elena took it out of my hands and read it. She automatically relaxed.

"Do you have your phone?" Elena asked. "I had dropped mine when that man hit me." I searched my pockets. Relief flooded through me when I felt the familiar object.

Pulling it out, I saw that it had no service. "Well that just sucks," I groaned. Elena walked over to the door and pressed her head against it. All of a sudden, the door flung open causing Elena to trip and hit the floor with a thud.

A girl stood before us. Her short black hair made her features look pixie-like. She smirked. "Looks like our guests are awake."

"What the hell do you want with us?" I growled.

"I'm going to hand you two over to Elijah." She stated simply. "I'm sorry but I have to. When we hand you over, he will give me and Trevor our freedom back."

"Elijah is an Original," I guessed. The girl nodded bitterly. Fear gripped me. Rosaline told me that the Originals were the strongest vampires that walk the Earth. After meeting Katherine, I'm pretty sure I don't want to meet Elijah.

The vampire gave me a sympathetic look when she heard Elena's and my rapid heartbeat. "I'm sorry." A crash was heard from downstairs.

"Rose," Trevor sped into the room with a fearful expression. "He's here." Elena scurried over to me. I gripped her hand. A man in a suit appeared in the room in front of Rose and Trevor. He had short brown hair that reached to his eyes. An emotionless expression was set on his face. I felt Elena grip my hand tighter.

"Do you have the doppelganger," he asked.

Trevor nodded. "Yes, we also have Rosaline."

"Good," Elijah swung his hand and cut Trevor's head off. I winced as Elena gasped and hid her face in my shoulder. Rose sobbed hysterically as she buried her face in her best friend's chest. Elijah turned his attention to us. He appeared in front of me. His dark brown orbs pierced into my own.

"Rosaline," he whispered as his finger traced a line on my jaw. I shivered at the contact.

"I'm not Rosaline," I told him. "My name is Cindy, I'm her doppelganger." Elijah drew his hand away and his face became hard again.

"You must be Elena," he studied my friend. He grabbed both of our arms roughly. "We must get going now."

Elena struggled against his grip. "What about the moonstone?"

"Elena!" I cried, shooting her a look. Elijah stopped dragging us and looked at her.

"What do you know about it?"

She bit her lip, realizing her mistake. Elijah glared at Rose who was still sobbing at Trevor's side.

"It's the first I heard about it," She looked at Elijah with unconcealed hatred. Elijah grabbed me and pressed my body against his own. His pupils dilated. I saw him glance at the bracelet that Rosaline gave me.

"No!" Elena cried as he ripped it off. I looked away but I felt him cup my face and force me to look at him. I closed my eyes stubbornly.

"Cindy," Elijah sighed, "please don't make this harder than it already is." I opened my eyes to find him staring intently at me. His pupil's dilated again. "Where is the moonstone?"

"After I killed Katherine, the Salvatores gave the stone to Bonnie," I said in a dazed voice. I blinked after the compulsion broke. Elijah started to reach for Elena, but I laid my hand on his arm stopping him. I couldn't let him take her too. Elijah gazed into my eyes intently, questioning me.

"Please," I begged, not looking away from him. "I'll go with you, just don't do this to Elena. I won't run away, I will do everything you tell me to. Just please don't take Elena." His face softened as he leaned closer to me.

"Very well," he said. Elena gasped.

"No! Cindy!" She cried, but Elijah just pushed her away. Picking me up, he sped us outside to his car. He quickly placed me in the passenger's seat and got in. As the car drove off, I placed my hand on his arm. He tensed.

"Thank you," I said, pulling my hand away. I didn't care about what happened to me, as long as my friends were safe. Elijah looked at me for a moment before nodding.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. I looked around, there was only one window. Getting out of bed, I padded over to it and peered out. There were no other houses in sight, which made me uneasy. Hearing a knock on the door, I tensed.

Elijah strode into the room. "Good. You're awake." I nodded sullenly. His dark orbs had me trapped under their gaze.

"Why do you need me?" I couldn't help but ask. He appeared in front of me, studying me. I stared back up at him evenly.

"I'm planning on exchanging you with Klaus for my family," His words sent shivers down my spine. I turned away, not wanting him to see how afraid I was. _'I'm planning on exchanging you with Klaus for my family.' _His words stuck in my head like a tape.

**So what do you think? I thought it would be more interesting if Cindy left with Elijah… Please Review!**


	10. The Deal is Off

**I know that I haven't updated in a while….but I have been pretty busy and had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy!**

**10**

_Opening my eyes, I found myself in an old-fashioned gown, with people dancing and twirling around me. I looked around confused. I slowly made my way through the crowd._

_For a moment I thought I saw Elena. She gave me a mischievous wink before disappearing into the crowd. Picking up my skirts, I followed her. _

"_Elena!" I called her name. She ignored me and took an offering hand. That was when I saw the man that she was dancing with. Elijah. All of a sudden I was pulled into strong muscular arms._

"_Cindy Petrova," a man with blonde hair and a strong British accent purred in my ear. "I don't believe we met, I'm Klaus."_

I woke up, breathing hard. My long curly brown hair was matted to my forehead. Sitting up, I looked around me. I was still in the house where Elijah held me captive until he gives me to Klaus.

"_I want you to live the life I never had."_ Pete's words to me before I had left to live with Ric filled my head. Poor Pete, everything he had done was to protect me from the very thing that killed our parents.

Now here I was, in the same house with one of the strongest vampires alive. Damon and Caroline for sure would get on my case for offering myself in Elena's place for the sacrifice. Only Bonnie would understand.

There was no way out. No escape. I had given Elijah my word that if he didn't take Elena, I wouldn't try to escape. I intended to keep it. But it was killing me inside. Knowing that you're going to die makes you think about your life. I couldn't do this to Pete and Ric; I was all they had left. I can't just have some Originals decide my fate for me.

Looking around, I was surprised to find my bracelet at the end of my bed. I remembered Elijah ripping it off and throwing it across the floor of the old house when he compelled me. Why did he get it back for me? He obviously didn't care about what was going to happen to me.

Picking it up, I clasped it around my wrist before slowly opening the door. Heading down the stairs, I found myself alone. I glanced at the front door. This was my chance to run. I took a few hesitant steps toward the door. My instincts told me to run. I'm a pretty fast runner. Thoughts and desires of survival ran through my head. But I gave Elijah my word. With that last thought, I knew that I had to stay. If I wanted to stay alive, I needed to get both Originals to trust me.

"Hello, Cindy," I turned to find Elijah peering down at me. He was wearing a dark blue suit. I took a couple of steps back.

"Elijah," I whispered, knowing that he would hear me clearly. "I wanted to thank you for giving me my bracelet back."

He smirked. "Are you sure that was the only thing you came down here for?" So he must have known that I was thinking about escaping.

"I'm not going to deny it," I told him honestly. Elijah raised his eyebrows. "But I gave you my word and I intend to keep it."

He stepped towards me causing me to step back into the wall. "You know, Cindy, the funny things about humans is that they don't always keep their word." He leaned one hand on the wall beside me as he gazed into my eyes.

"That makes you no better than me," I held his stare. "Believe it or not, Elijah, but you were human once too."

He leaned closer, making me want to cringe. His breath tickled my face as he peered into my soft brown eyes intensely. For a moment, I thought he was going to kill me.

Instead, the Original brought his finger to my cheek and touched it lightly, sending unwanted shivers. "You are bold, but honorable. I give you my upmost respect for that."

"Before you hand me to Klaus," I started softly. Elijah waited silently for me to continue. "Let me call Pete. I owe him that much." To my surprise, he took out his phone and placed it into my hand. Slowly, I dialed my older brother's number.

"Hello?" My uncle's voice answered. I almost collapsed with relief of hearing him.

"Ric."

"Cindy?" He sounded relieved and surprised. "Where the hell are you?"

Taking a deep breath, I gripped the phone tighter as I stared evenly back in Elijah's eyes. "Ric, I need you to tell Pete that I'm sorry. Tell Caroline and Bonnie that I love them. I need you to do that for me, Ric…..thank you for everything. I love you."

"Cin-" Ric started to protest. I snapped the phone shut and closed my eyes. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks, but I held them back. Handing Elijah his phone, I met his eyes fiercely. Every ounce of me hated him. He killed without hesitation or emotion.

A sudden pain hit my abdomen. Doubling over in pain, I could feel my head pounding. Blood started to flow from my nose as I crumpled to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

"Cindy," Bonnie greeted me as I suddenly appeared in her room. I realized immediately that she must have done a spell to be able to talk to me without Elijah knowing. Jeremy was with her.

"Is she here?" He looked through me as he turned in the direction Bonnie was looking. I tilted my head in confusion.

Bonnie nodded. I grinned. "I'm guessing that this isn't a goodbye call."

"No," she answered grimly. "Caroline and Damon are looking for you. Elijah must have a powerful witch on his side. I wasn't able to locate you."

"Interesting," I drawled.

Jeremy cleared his throat while his eyes roamed the books he was holding. "Cindy, you need to get the hell out. Apparently Klaus needs doppelganger's blood to make his hybrids after the curse is broken."

"So he'll use Elena after the sacrifice," I realized. Bonnie nodded.

"Jeremy's right, Cindy, your sacrifice would be for nothing," she moaned. Holding her head, she gave me one last look. "The bond is breaking. Cindy, in order to keep both you and Elena alive, you need to escape." Everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

**So now that Cindy knows that Klaus needs Elena's blood after the sacrifice, her deal with Elijah is off. May the escape begin!**


End file.
